ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Divas: pm58790 Edition
Total Divas: pm58790 Edition is an American reality television series featuring Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi's Ami and Yumi, Disney Frozen's Anna and Elsa, Nintendo's Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Zelda, and Samus, Kim Possible, Danny Phantom's Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Paulina, Star, and Valerie Gray, Jonny Quest's Jessie Bannon, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien's Gwen Tennyson, Lollipop Chainsaw's Juliet Starling, Disney Tangled's Rapunzel, and Looney Tunes' Lola Bunny; along with characters like Bombbash, Destiny, and Blackseeker. Characters Main Characters *Ami Onuki (Season 1-present) *Yumi Yoshimura (Season 1-present) *Juliet Starling (Season 1-present) *Princess Peach (Season 1-present) *Princess Daisy (Season 1-present) *Princess Rosalina (Season 1-present) *Kim Possible (Season 2-present) *Lola Bunny (Season 1-present) *Rapunzel (Season 1-present) *Destiny (Season 1-present) *Blackseeker (Season 1-present) *Bombbash (Season 1-present) *Sam Manson (Season 2-present) *Jazz Fenton (Season 2-present) *Paulina (Season 2-present) *Star (Season 2-present) *Valerie Gray (Season 2-present) *Jessie Bannon (Season 2-present) *Gwen Tennyson (Season 2-present) Recurring Characters *Bugs Bunny *CYPHER300 *Danny Fenton *Flynn Rider *Jang-Keng and Tekirai *Kaz Harada *Kristoff *Link *Luma *Luigi *Mario *Maximus *Nick Carlyle *Olaf *Pascal *Purple Monkey *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Sven *Tucker Foley Guests *Alisa the Daedric Knight (pm58790) *Crashsmash (pm58790) *Eola (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Kevin Martin (pm58790) *Kitten (Teen Titans) *Manny Glover (pm58790) *Miranda Kneader Martin (pm58790) *Serana (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) Cast *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, Tekirai *Grey DeLisle as Yumi Yoshimura, Jang-Keng, Sam Manson *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach *Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy *Laura Faye Smith as Rosalina *Jennifer Hale as Destiny, Jessie Bannon, Samus Aran *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson *Jessica DiCicco as Blackseeker/Sariah *Tara Strong as Bombbash, Juliet Starling, Star *Wendee Lee as Princess Zelda *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Josh Gad as Olaf *Keone Young as Kaz Harada *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider / Eugene Fitzherbert *Frank Welker as Pascal, Maximus *Michael Rosenbaum as Nick Carlyle *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *Cree Summer as Valerie Gray *Keith Ferguson as Danny Fenton, Link *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley Gallery Main Characters Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) YumiYoshimura.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Anna_Render.png|Anna (Frozen) Elsa the snow queen.png|Elsa (Frozen) Rapunzel_2.jpg|Rapunzel (Tangled) Princess_Peach.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) DaisyMP8Official.png|Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) Rosalina & Luma 2.png|Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) Zelda.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Kim%27s_New_Face_Mask.png|Kim Possible Screen_shot_2014-04-08_at_3_27_47_PM.png|Samus Aran (Metroid) Destiny.png|Destiny Blackseeker.png|Blackseeker Bombbash.png|Bombbash lollipop_chainsaw___juliet_starling_by_ivances-d5j52cz.png|Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) Lola-Bunny-psd15626.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Recurring 186401-ahoj_ahoj_nafoukly_amiyumi_3_large.gif|Kaz Harada (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) yikpaKakT.png|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Purple Monkey.png|Purple Monkey Jang-Keng_&_Tekirai_2.png|Jang-Keng and Tekirai Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Reality TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Crossover Television series Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows Category:Frozen Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Category:Looney Tunes Category:Mario Category:Danny Phantom Category:Tangled Category:Disney Princess Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Kim Possible Category:WWE Category:Parodies Category:Ben 10 Category:Jonny Quest